Kyri's Purpose
by cassidy6
Summary: Kyri is a ninja who lost her parents to the war and doesn't know what the meaning of love is, she runs away from her unsupporting home of the Leaf Village, and later finds out she has the most important purpose a person could have.


Kyri's Purpose

On the eve of her 17th birthday, Kyri decided to run away from the Leaf Village.

'_They won't even notice I'm gone, they've treated me horribly for years_...'

Her plan was to join up with the Village she's secretly admired for a long time. She packed some weapons and was out the gate. Her hair, which just touched her shoulders, was blood crimson and the wind threw it into her jade green eyes.

When her journey started, and she leaped from tree to tree keeping in the shadows, She had only two things on her mind.

'_Maybe I'll get to meet Orochimaru, or even Kabuto! but I can't act like I know much about them I get that chance, because I don't want them to think I'm up to anything or that I'm obsessed, I want them to take me seriously,..that's a __**BIG **__if...Or they'll probably just kill me on the spot..worth a try, i guess_..'

But the second thing she was thinking about was kind of depressing but was a reoccuring thought for her as the years went by,

"Why am I alive? I have no purpose, I'm of no use to anybody.."

About 4 hours later, her eyes got real heavy and she began to see feathers coming down from the sky.

'_Thats..not..normal_..'

Her unconscious body fell through the trees until caught by a mysterious figure.

"Well, well, what have we here,"

He found her headband immediately, he smirked,

"Can't have anyone get this close to our hideaway, especially a leaf ninja."

He pulled out a kunai and put it to her throat,

"How unfortunate."

Kyri coughed.

"I'm not a..leaf ninja..anymore.. ran away..no purpose..I'm worthless.."

The man hesitated,

"A leaf village runaway huh? Well, you're recovering quicker than anyone I've ever used the jutsu on..I guess I could make an exception."

He picked Kyri up and brought her to the nearby hideout.

When she fully regained consciousness a few minutes later, she was in a huge room laying on a very comfotable bed, she could faintly hear two people talking outside the door.

"Why did you bring the intruder back with you? We have no need for her!"

"I know, but she seemed...different then the rest, I think I finally found a worthy candidate."

Surprise entered the other man's voice,

"Well..That's your choice Kabuto, but if she gets out of line, even once, she's dead! Do you understand?

"Yes, I do."

Kyri's heart skipped a beat.

'_Was that Orochimaru speaking? then that means...I'm in...the Sound Village? And Kabuto has taken interest in me_?'

The door opened and a man with long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail came in and closed it gently, his grayish eyes, which were obscured by his bigger-than-usual round glasses, were on the floor. He let out a long sigh and looked up at Kyri.

"Oh, you're awake huh? I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't worry about it."

She reached into her pockets for her weapons, no luck. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Don't trust me yet? That's understandable. Look on the nightstand."

She followed his gaze to a nearby table and there lie her weapons, she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to people doing things for me or helping me out, my parents died in the Great Ninja War, so I've fended for myself since I was 7."

Silence from the man.

"But enough of my pitiful story, who was that guy out there threatening to kill me?"

"My boss and the creator of this village, Orochimaru."

Kyri blushed slightly,

"Oh, my mistake, I didn't mean the disrespect, I apologize."

When she got up and attempted to bow, he cleared his throat loudly.

"You don't have to do that. You don't have to act like I'm above you."

Kyri didn't understand.

"But..I'm pretty much a stray dog, I'm no good to anybody, I'm_ not _on the same level as you, I-"

He held up his hand as a signal to say no more.

"Forget that. You're a member of the Sound Village now, as far as we're concerned, your Leaf Village life never happened, and you'll never get stronger if you think that way because you won't be driven to do so, and we need strong ninja."

She looked at him and smiled gratefully,

"Thank you..Kabuto, was it?"

"That's right and you're Kyri, are you not?"

She gasped,

"How did you know that?"

"I've been a spy going in and out of the Leaf Village for years, gathering information on them so we can see who, if anyone, poses a threat to us when or if we next attack it."

Kyri studied him and bit more, then it hit her,

"Oh yeah, I recall you being at last year's Chunin Exams. You're the Kabuto Yakushi that my village says poses a huge threat, It's truely an honor, I will serve you faithfully until i die."

Kabuto sighed,

"I already told you...nevermind. Look, you're not going to have time to do stuff like that, you're going to be too busy training, which starts in a few days. You can't slack off, so I'm going to be really strict with you, it's going to be intense, you will work hard and you probably won't sleep much and- You dont seem to be phased at all."

Kyri sat back down on the bed behind her.

"I'm not. I'll work hard to earn my keep. I'm fully prepared to do anything you guys tell me to, I've looked up to you for years now, and I'm so lucky to have been found by you."

Kabuto silently walked over to the bed where she was sitting and sat next to her, when he did she felt his body heat and her heart started beating oddly.

'_What's going on with me_?'

"I'm sorry, I've never trained anyone, I've never even cared about anybody's existance but Orochimaru and myself, the truth is, out there in the woods, when I put you under the jutsu, I fully planned on killing you, but when you were regaining consciousness, you were talking about being all alone, useless. I know that feeling all too well, and I suppose my heart made room for you and I couldn't do it, which is extremely rare for me. Only time will tell if I made a good descision or not."

Kyri looked up at him,

'_Wow, I was able to slightly alter the heart of Kabuto Yakushi? Maybe I do have a purpose, make Kabuto a proud sensei by being an amazing student_.'

He glanced over at her, noticed her staring at him, and narrowed his eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Well, besides these huge glasses, of course."

Silence, then they both suddenly erupted in laughter, it was a short period, but Kyri enjoyed it. In fact, she hasn't laughed in years.

'_I'm so...happy around him. I've never felt this way before_..'

Kyri rested her hands on the bed and slightly leaned back.

"So, is Orochimaru always in a foul mood,or..?"

Kabuto looked up at the ceiling and sighed,

"He's not as bad as your Village has portrayed him, he has his moments."

"Huh. I got a feeling I'm going to enjoy my time here."

He chuckled,

"Well, _I_ have ."

Kyri wasn't sure how he wanted her to take that statement, she didn't have long to think about it, because Kabuto put his hand on the bed and it fell on top of hers. He moved it immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

Kyri's heart beat increased greatly the instant their flesh touched. She didnt understand what's going on.

"Uh..No problem."

Kabuto cleared his throat and stood up.

"So, starting in a few days is your training, I'll begin teaching you everything I know. Get some sleep, Kyri, you need it; And rest easy, you're safe here, especially with me around."

Her heart jumped another time and she felt her face get hot.

"Oh, okay. By the way, Kabuto, thanks for everything."

He turned and smiled yet again at her.

"Of course."

Kyri got up and walked toward him.

"Goodnight Kabuto."

"Goodni-"

He was cut off when she put her arms around him in a hug, he was surprised at first, but eventually he gently put his arms around her to complete it. At that moment, they both felt something they never felt before, neither one could explain it, so they didn't bother telling one another. He moved away after awhile, and Kyri yawned.

"By the way, I wanted to know, why can't we start training tomorrow?"

He went toward the door and put his hand on the knob, turned to Kyri and smiled an amazing smile that made her skin tingle.

"It's midnight, Happy Birthday."

Without thinking, Kyri said, before he closed the door,

"Thank You. Hey, What _don't _you know about me?"

A slight chuckle was her only reply. As she layed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, She began wondering what was going on with her heart earlier. She decided not to think about it and went to bed.

The next day she awoke around 7, but as she exited her room, she realized she didn't know where anything was! After a few minutes of walking around, she was able to find the main bathroom, what she assumed was the living room, and the kitchen by her self.

She was about to find Orochimaru's secret lab until she heard footsteps behind her, she froze.

"Just where do you think you're going? You have **NO** business back here."

She turned and smiled,

"Oh Lord Orochimaru! Good morning, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to familiarize myself with your hideout, which you graciously allowed me to stay in. Thank you for sparing my life."

His face remained stern,

"At least you have manners. You must be pretty special for Kabuto to care so much for you, you're allhe talked about this morning."

Her face began reddening again.

"Really, I'm glad. By the way, where is he? I want to-"

"How do you _feel _about Kabuto?"

Seeing her confusion, he rephrased.

"Do you see him as a sensei? friend? father? or perhaps a lover? or is it too early to tell?"

Kyri perked up,

"What's a lover?"

Orochimaru seemed surprised, and it was extremely faint, but Kyri thought she saw a hint of pity in his eyes.

'_Did I cause that_?'

"A lover is just as it sounds, someone you're in love with. This love isn't the same that you feel for family...It's hard to explain, but when that person's near you, you feel content with the world. Everything that person says makes you happy, and when they touch you, your heart goes crazy, and when they embrace you, you feel pure bliss."

Kyri looked rather upset.

"Oh no! I felt just that when Kabuto and I hugged and when he touched my hand by accident! And my heart was acting strange I was wondering what it was.."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, Kyri, you could be crushing on him. But you've known us longer than you're letting on, haven't you? So maybe you have had time to fall in love with him."

She looked at the ground,

"Is it bad?"

Orochimaru glanced at her,

"Sorry dear, wasn't listening, what was that?"

She spoke louder, her voice trembling,

"I-Is being in love with him a bad thing?"

She didn't know why, but tears started streaming down her face. Orochimaru walked up to her and and wrapped his arms around her in a tight sympathy hug.

"Shh, little one, it's not a bad thing, but he might not feel the same, neither you nor I know how he feels, you could be just a student whom he saw himself in and pitied. But you could also be the very thing he's been waiting for for so long, I'm not sure, I'm just letting you know the possibilities."

Kyri backed from him and smiled,

'Kabuto's right, He's not a bad as _they_ made me think.'

"Thanks again, for telling me that, and for not having Kabuto kill me."

He chuckled and nodded, she started to leave when Orochimaru called to her.

"Hey Kyri?"

She glanced back.

"I'm glad I could help you, at least a little bit. You're not so bad. Good luck with Kabuto and your training. By the way, Happy Birthday."

She nodded,

"Thank you so much Lord Orochimaru! You're so kind!"

She went off to her room to think about what was said. Kabuto appeared in front of Orochimaru just moments later, other ninja's blood on his outfit.

"Lord Orochimaru, I just disposed of 6 more leaf village ninja attempting to infiltrate our hideout, no doubt they're looking for Kyri. I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd cause this big a problem, I'll fend them off as long as I can, but I seriously think it's time to change hideouts."

Orochimaru thought for a moment.

"Good idea, Kabuto, we need to get her to safety. Train her well, she is a promising young one."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, and sat down.

"By the way, we talked awhile last night, we had a rather interesting conversation and really got to know each other. She also said she idolized us for awhile and even offered herself as a slave to us when she found out who we were. I can't wait to teach someone else my abilities, I can finally pass my skills on to someone, I hope she learns well."

Orochimaru sighed,

"Kabuto, do you have feelings for Kyri?"

He cleared his throat, silence.

"I was going to tell you about that later, when she was asleep. Since the instant she spoke to me in the forest, I felt..my heart act in ways it never has before. But what are the odds of her feeling the exact same way?"

"You would be surpri-"

A giant explosion interrupted him. Kabuto stood up quickly,

"Damn! They're bombing the place! Don't they know they could kill the person they're trying to save being so reckless!"

Orochimaru didn't hesitate,

"Go get Kyri! I'll go on ahead and you can follow me to another hideout! I put some clothes on her desk this morning, nobody should recognize her in them."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!"

He ran toward her room and busted in cautiously.

"Hey! We gotta go! We're under attack!"

Kyri came out wearing a mini black kimono with a light red sarashi and white leggings, with fishnet around her, now apparent, sizable chest, and a black bandit mask, her hair was pulled back. Kabuto's jaw dropped slightly, but quickly disguised it as a yawn. He shook his head.

'Get ahold of yourself, Yakushi! We're in the middle of a crisis here, And she's your student! Where are your morels? Plus, she's way out of your league..'

"Yes, sensei, Let's go!"

They ran out together, Kabuto killing most ninja that came out him, until one suddenly appeared behind him. Kyri noticed,

"Sensei, look out!"

She got behind the man quickly and kicked him in the back of the head to get his attention, when that happened, she grabbed his wrist midpunch, broke it, and when he was screaming in pain from that, snapped his neck, he fell dead.

Kabuto whistled,

"Wow, girl, you learned that yourself? Impressive."

"Thanks, that means alot, sensei. Where's Orochimaru?"

Kabuto stabbed an enemy ninja in the heart, he died instantly.

"Ahead, he told me to follow his trail when we lose these guys."

Kyri smirked.

"Got it."

The battle raged on for hours, and both of them were covered with blood.

"I can't do it anymore sensei, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah i didn't expect this many.. After I use this jutsu, run."

"Okay."

Kabuto jumped on the roof and released the Feather Illusion Jutsu, and caught up with Kyri. Most passed out, but the few that didn't pursued them, until a herd of kunai flew into their backs. Kyri glanced back,

"Lord Orochimaru!"

"When you didn't follow after awhile, I got a little worried, so I came back to see if the worst had happened, but you guys seem to be taking good care of the situation."

They headed south, Kabuto glanced back at Kyri,

"You doing okay?"

She looked at the ground,

"Yeah..I'm holding up.."

Kabuto looked confused and Orochimaru laughed.

'I wonder what's wrong with her..?'

When they finally arrived at one of their other hideaways, everyone was worn out.

"Wow, that was new, even in the worst situations, we've _never _had anyone find, let alone attack, one of our hideouts, even when we-"

Orochimaru jabbed him in the shoulder, he whispered,

"Look, you're upsetting her."

Kyri's eyes were on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, they were probably after me. I left that village to try to be of some use to someone, but all I do is cause trouble, I'm useless to you guys, too."

As Kyri's tears began falling once again, Kabuto walked over to her and wrapped her in another warmth-filled hug.

"Don't worry about it, we have several other hideouts, and we'll protect your from those bastards trying to take you away , even if it means moving a few hundred miles like we did tonight. You're one of us now, and we take good care of our own. You do have a purpose right now, to be my student and perfect the various jutsu I'm going to teach you, and together, we could possibly bring down the very village that caused you so much pain."

Kyri just smiled, she pushed away from him,

"So that's it, you're going to disguise your ambitions as my own? Sorry, but I'm not as stupid as you think,"

Kabuto and Orochimaru exchanged glances, obviously confused.

She stood up,

"I can't believe I thought you had made an exception of me, but I'm just something you can use to keep your jutsu alive, aren't I? You don't care about me at all!"

Kabuto jumped up.

"Whoa, whoa! Where the hell is this coming from? Kyri, I'm just trying to make you stronger because I plan on having you around for a very long time! You're powerful now, but I can make you stronger. That's all I want for you, is to be as strong as you can be! Everything I do now is for you! And I do care for you, more than you know. And besides, I wouldn't teach just anybody my abilities, there's a reason you're the first, and there was a reason I spared your life last night, not just because you remind me of myself. I understand It's hard to trust people who just suddenly take you in and consider you family, but, trust me, we were surprised, too."

Kyri wiped tears from her face and everyone was silent for a long while.

"S-sensei? I'm so sorry I doubted you."

Kabuto smiled,

"Don't give it another thought. It's been a long time since you cried hasn't it? The pain you must be in...You don't have to be strong for our sakes, we might be harsh, but we're still human."

Orochimaru nodded,

'_This event has made it clear that they truly feel for one another, I wonder when they'll admit it to each other_...'

Kyri's tears just kept falling,

"My parents left me all alone when I was 7! For 10 years I've been on my own, I was finally tired of being treated lowly and petty in the Leaf Village, the Hokage wouldn't even help me. That's the main reason I left, was to find people that care, people that, even if it didn't happen to them, they could put themselves in my position and realize it's hard to live your life every day without people to acknowledge your existence!"

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly went over to Kyri and hugged her tightly. Kabuto wiped a tear from her face,

"Shh, It's alright now, you don't ever have to think about what the Leaf Village did to you ever again, you're starting a new life with us, Kyri."

Orochimaru spoke up,

"That's right, with people that care."

She smiled, and different tears started falling, joyful ones.

"Oh, thank you guys. I know those are the most common words I've said since we've met, but you always make me feel so content, so...happy to be alive."

It was Kabuto's turn to tear up. orochimaru got out of the hug because he anticipated the upcoming embrace. He grabbed her tightly.

"I'm so glad to hear that Kyri, you don't know how much."

30 minutes after that lovely scene, Kyri yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed, we had a long day."

Kabuto was reading a book, he looked up from it at her and smiled,

"Some birthday huh? Sorry you didn't get much of a break."

"Oh that's okay, I'm very anxious to start training tomorrow."

Going back to his book, he mumbled,

"That's good."

Kyri smiled,

'_He's in his own world, I'll leave him alone, lately all his attention has been on me, but I guess that's how teachers are with their students_.'

Well goodnight Kabuto, and I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

He closed his book gently and walked up to her,

"Are you okay? Earlier when we were running from those ninja, you seemed upset, is there something on your mind?"

Her face started turning pink again,

"No sensei, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? you face is a bit red, Do you have a fever?"

He placed his forehead against hers, her heatbeat increased dramatically,

"You're slightly warmer than normal temperature.."

"Really, sensei, I'm okay, I-"

Orochimaru popped in.

"Hey Kabuto is this the hideout where I left my- Oh, did I interrupt? So you told her, did you?"

Kyri looked up at him,

"Ooh! Tell me what?"

Orochimaru snickered,

"Oops, nothing, nevermind, so what _is _going on here?"

Kabuto scoffed,

"Geez Orochimaru, I was checking if Kyri had a fever, nothing like that. She's my student, what do you take me for?"

Orochimaru's eyes fell on Kryi, who looked rather upset, in a rather monotone voice, she said,

"Well goodnight sensei, thanks for your help."

And slumped off to her room. Kabuto sighed,

"It's a good thing our hideouts all have the same layout or we would heve to keep showing her where her bedroom is, huh Lord Orochimaru?"

When he got no response, he looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Orochimaru?"

He sighed,

"Nothing, Kabuto, just be careful what you say around her, okay? I know it's odd me telling you this but she's told me stuff that I can't tell you..just be careful, I'm going to bed, take care of yourself."

He exited the room with another sigh. Kabuto stood up and stretched,

'_Things have changed since Kyri came around, myself and Orochimaru included. She's quite the influential girl, I look forward to training her_."

Meanwhile Kyri had called Orochimaru to her room.

"What's wrong Kyri?"

She was talking between tears,

"I feel so strongly for him, Orochimaru. But he doesn't seem to care, he just considers me a student, I knew this would happen, But my heart wouldn't stop..It's not fair it's so easy for him to look at me and see nothing.."

Kabuto was walking down the hallway to his room, when he heard her talking to, what he thought was herself.

"Of course he doesn't love me, Why did I ever fall for him? He's way out of my league and even though he's been so nice to me, I know he has many other important things on his mind than a relationship with someone like me..I didn't even know what love was until I came here.."

Kabuto gasped quietly,

'_So, that's it! That's why she's been so upset of late_,'

He continued down the hall and entered his room,

'_She's fallen in love with Orochimaru! I'll have to try and help her sometime, I'm happy for her_.'

He layed down in his bed and had no idea what he was acually listening to.

Orochimaru sat on the bed next to her and sighed,

"Kyri, I don't know if I should tell you this, but he_ does_ love you, alot. In fact he told me before we moved hideouts, that he had never felt the way he does for you ever before, like you. But you can't let him know you know, let him go at his own pace, and don't think about it, you know the truth now, It's very hard for him to look at you and see nothing, because he sees alot in you, not just a student, He's using that as a cover, he's really trying to, but it's hard since the feelings of love came first."

Kyri's tears ceased,

"R-really? Oh, I'm so happy! Thank you Orochimaru, and Don't worry, I won't let him know I know anything! You're quite good at talking people through their problems."

He smiled,

"I'm glad you think so, and I'm always happy to help, goodnight Kyri."

"Goodnight Orochimaru."

The next morning Kabuto woke up late, when he walked into the kitchen, Kyri was busying herself at the coffee pot, she turned around,

"Oh! Good morning sensei!"

He yawned,

"Good morning, why didn't you wake me earlier? It's after 9."

"You deserved to rest. Besides, It's not my place to just barge into your room and start ordering you around. I slept an extra 30 minutes, and Orochimaru woke up about fifteen minutes ago. I'm making omlettes for us. Coffee?"

She handed him a cup as he sat at the table.

"Oh, thank you, Kyri."

He reached for the creamer,

"Not necessary, you like 8 spoons of sugar and 6½ spoons of creamer, correct?"

He stared at her a bit, then smiled.

"Actually, yes. More or less."

He took a drink and his eyes widened,

"Wow, that's delicious! What did you put in it?"

"I made it from scratch, so I'm sure it tastes different, when I lived alone I couldn't afford premade coffee."

Kyri set a huge omlette down in front of him and another where she assumed Orochimaru would sit, Kabuto looked up,

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, I ate earlier, Don't worry about me."

Kabuto finished his cup and asked her,

"How did you know how I liked my coffee?"

She sat down and smiled,

"I didn't, I had no idea, that's just how i liked it. It was a total guess."

Silence for awhile, then Kabuto stood up.

"Alright, let's begin your training, better late than never."

She jumped up and ran out the door.

"Alright! Finally!"

He sighed.

"Wow, this should be interesting."

Out on the training field, Kyri was awaiting further orders.

"Alright, I'm going to attempt to teach you the Chakra Scalpel technique, along with some basic medical ninjutsu."

"Yes sir! I'll put my heart, soul, and every ounce of my being into learning and perfecting your lessons!"

"Well said. Now focus your chakra into your palms and repeat these hand signs."

She memorized them almost instantly, but she let him continue with the lesson.

"You have to keep the chakra flow constant, when you achieve that, you can cut through just about anything."

He sliced through a nearby tree as an example.

"See how it's done? I'll give you this scroll so you can study how it works, I'll want to see your attempt by the end of the day."

He threw her a scroll with yellow around the edges. She opened it and began reading it immediatlely.

"This is a tough jutsu, so I'm expecting you to work on it at least a week, understand?"

"Yes, sensei."

Kabuto went back into the hideout and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"That's some beverage, Isn't it Kabuto?"

He turned,

"Oh, Orochimaru! Good Morning! I need to tell you something about Kyri, I think she-"

"Kabuto, look!"

He followed his gaze to the window where Kyri's hands emmited blue chakra and had cut down a tree bigger than Kabuto, with greater accuracy. Orochimaru was impressed.

"Wow, you made the right choice keeping her alive, she's a prodigy. It took you 3 straight days to master it, with hardly any breaks, she can already make a blade sharp enough to cut, and keep it constant. But she's far from mastered it, but you better get out there and start her on the next lesson you had planned."

Kabuto sighed,

"You know why I kept her alive. But as I was saying, I heard her talking last night, and I think She has fallen in love with you, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru Smiled,

"Oh is that what you think?"

Kabuto stood up.

"It is. Just be careful with her, okay?"

"Sure, Kabuto."

At that moment, Kabuto stopped and gasped.

'_Didn't he tell me that when Kyri was upset_?'

He glanced back at Orochimaru, who nodded, as if he knew what he was thinking.

'_Can it be that the one that Kyri was talking about last night...the one she's in love with...is me? No! I can't think about that now, I have to get back to training her_..'

He slammed the door and Orochimaru laughed to himself.

'_Poor Kabuto, he doesnt know what to do, but he will eventually_..'

As Kyri saw her sensei return to observe her training, she perked up.

"Sensei, my time up already?"

He put a hand on her shoulder,

"You don't need much more time, I saw you through the window, most impressive."

"Thanks, sensei, I'll work to improve it in my spare time, So what's next?"

"Basic medical ninjutsu. This is a little tougher than just chakra flow, it requires careful concentration, you don't want too less or too much, and an understanding of the human body, which I have books and scrolls on perfecting both, so this one can take months to learn, but medical jutsu can never be perfected, you always have room for improvement. I'm going to go get those books/scrolls and put them on your desk in your room. In the meantime, you can work on your scalpel."

"Yes, sensei."

He went into the hideout yet again, into his room, pulled anatomy and medical books and scrolls from his shelf, walked down the hallway to her room, and walked inside. As he put the stuff on her desk, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A binder of some sort.

'_Odd, I don't remember her having this when I first found her..she might've went back for it late at night..Must've been important to her_..'

He opened it and inside were articles about the Great Ninja War, the front page being casualties, the top two names were circled in black pen, Hani and Saru Mizunari.

'_Must've been her parents. They're at the top, they must've been sensational ninja, no wonder she learns quickly, they were probably -kage material_.'

He turned to the very back and articles about the Sound Village and himself and Orochimaru were inside.

'_Well, what do you know? she really has looked up to us for a long while_..'

He carefully put the album back where he found it and closed the door. He continued outside to survey her training, Orochimaru was outside as well, watching.

"She's already somewhat got basic healing down, She's truly an amazing child."

Kabuto smiled,

"Well the only medical scroll I had in that pile was _way _advanced, so if she got her hands on that one, the rest of the lessons will be like child's play for her."

"Well, I think it would've been that way for her either way, This is only the first hour of the first day of her training and she's already accomplished so much, She's truly gifted."

Suddenly Kyri jumped to the right and pulled out a kunai from her pouch,

"Guys, we have company."

Seconds later, a kunai fell right where Kyri was standing just seconds ago.

Kabuto and Orochimaru readied their weapons while both thinking the same thing,

'_Wow, is it possible she can interpret an enemy's move before it's even done? Remarkable_'

3 leaf village anbus came out from the shadows,

"We're going to take what belongs to us and go, we didn't come to fight."

Kabuto suddenly got real angry, but Kyri got angrier,

"**I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anybody!"**

She began running in a pattern that she knew the anbus would follow and fall into the position she wanted, Single file. When that was accomplished, she gripped her kunai and embedded it with chakra so that when she threw it, the force and speed was so great that it split through all 3 anbu's heads and embedded itself into the tree behind them. They all fell dead, but Kyri fell on the ground too, weak from training and fighting.

Kabuto rushed over to help her up.

"I'm okay Kabuto, I just used a bit more chakra than I usually do."

"Come on inside, you need water."

He layed her down on the couch and headed for the sink. He began filling up a glass,

"It's well water so it's pure. You did a very good job handling them, but that last move takes alot of chakra, I'm guessing."

Kyri nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm never recovering too long, I'll be ready to train again in half an hour at the very most."

Kabuto handed her the glass, she sat up and drank it down. He sighed,

"Well one good thing did come out of this, they'll be useful for te next jutsu I'm planning on teaching you, the Dead Soul Jutsu. I have a scroll on it so you can study, It's already in your room."

She smiled,

"Okay! A few more minutes and I'll be ready to go!"

She studied his face, it looked distant.

"Sensei? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Say, this is kind of random but, have you fallen in love with Orochimaru?"

Her eyes widened.

"Have I what? With Orochimaru? Good Heavens no! Come on I feel better already! Let's start training again."

Kabuto smiled and sighed with relief,

"Alright, let's forget I asked that and resume training, if you're up to it."

She shot up immediatly,

"Oh, I'm ready! Let's go!"

_2 months later_

Morning. Kyri has far from mastered all of Kabuto's jutsu and skills. But he's yet to admit to her how he feels and she's beginning to lose hope, so she decided to talk to Orochimaru about it.

"Is this about Kabuto again?"

"Sorry, Lord Orochimaru, but he's just treating me normally, I thought he would've said something by now, but maybe he's not sure.."

Orochimaru sighed,

'I don't want to do this, but I don't want her to keep waiting if he's not going to say anything...'

"Look, Kyri, He did tell me that he loved you, but recently, he's told me he's starting to change his mind, that he thinks of you as a student. So you can try to convince him otherwise, or you could accept it and move on. I'm in no way kicking you out, not at all, but if you choose the latter, I think it would be easier for you both if you weren't around him and vise versa, don't you agree?"

Kyri teared up, but nodded.

"You might be right, I'll give him a little longer, then I'll go, I had no idea how much of a burden I was on him, plus, if he's over me, that means we weren't meant to be."

Orochimaru nodded,

"That's true, Kyri."

That conversation repeated over and over in her mind as she went into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Kabuto Sensei!"

Kabuto grinned,

"Oh come now Kyri, I haven't been your sensei for a few weeks now, that's not necessary. Anyways, I think I got your coffee recipe memorized."

She took a drink from the cup in front of her ritual spot at the table,

"Mm, yup! down to a T!"

Orochimaru came into the kitchen a little later, fresh from a shower,

"Morning, World! How's everyone today?"

Kabuto yawned and replied,

"Fine, I suppose."

Kyri ran up and hugged him,

"I'm just perfect! How are you?"

He smiled down at the young girl.

"Well, I'm just fine"

He glanced over at Kabuto, then Kyri, and sighed.

"Kyri dear? why don't you go practice your medical jutsu? After all, as Kabuto said a while back, it always has room for improvement."

She looked at them both, then nodded,

"Oh yes sir! I'll do my best!"

The second the door closed, Orochimaru began,

"Okay, Kabuto! Why haven't you told her yet? Dammit, you loved her since the first day you brought her here! Tell her!"

Kabuto looked surprised by this,

"Orochimaru, I can't tell her now! My God, I was her teacher, there's a bond there, you know how weird that would be now? And it would've been even weirder if I told her something like that the first day she showed up. I didn't want her getting the wrong impression of me."

Orochimaru sighed,

"She told me she also loved you, That's what I was trying to tell you before we were attacked that night, she feels the exact same way you do for her! I've known this from the beginning, I was just hoping one of you would have the courage to admit it to the other."

Kabuto waited for that to sink in,

"Wow, you know, that thought crossed my mind, but I thought I was giving myself too much hope, so I just let it go."

"Well Kyri has told me every night that she wishes you would feel the same that she does for you. Apparently, she's loved you before you even met, she didn't want to seem odd so she played the fool. She wants nothing more than to love you and be loved by you. You already made her wait two months, how much longer are you planning on making her wait? I know, breaking the whole sensei-student relationship bond is going to be tough, but it's for something even better, I know you two could last forever if you just gave it a chance."

Kabuto still looked a bit blank, so Orochimaru cleared it up for him,

"Look, point is, since day one, you two have been coming into my room looking for the exact same advice, I'm tired of it now go fall in love so I can get some sleep at night."

Kabuto smiled,

"Thank you, Orochimaru, and since Christmas is coming around soon, I have the perfect gift for her.."

Orochimaru was confused for a second, but quickly realized.

"Oh! Good idea!"

Suddenly, Kyri rushed in, she let her hair down, which has gotten much longer over the past months. She took a drink out of her water bottle.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, I was just so dehydrated."

Kabuto cleared his throat,

"Kyri? Do you celebrate Christmas?"

She blinked,

"Yeah, Doesn't everyone"?

He laughed,

"I guess so, well it's going to be a bit different this year."

Kyri smiled,

"You can say that again, I'm actually going to spend it with people that care about me."

Kabuto thought for a moment.

"Well, I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later, Cya later Orochimaru, Kyri."

Kyri glanced over at Orochimaru, who shrugged and sighed.

"He's a mystery sometimes."

"Yeah, he's definitely got something on his mind."

Oro smiled,

"Yes, he does."

He yawned,

'If only you knew that it was you. He probably went off to buy it so he has it when the time comes.'

Midnight. Kyri stood up,

"He's not back yet, I'm worried, what if he-"

"Don't worry, he can easily handle anything that gets in his way, he's okay."

She sat back down,

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Orochimaru glanced at her,

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I wasn't sure what love was when I first got here, I still don't and I don't think anybody truely knows what it means, but I _do _want to spend the rest of my life caring for him and being by his side, I wasn't sure at first, but when he first talked to me and acknowledged my birthday, there was something in the way he said it that made me know he cared about me, and that he somehow needed to be cared for, I know it sounds stupid but-"

"No, it doesn't. You two have both been through so much in your lives, you need someone, and I'm glad you were able to find each other."

Kyri smiled,

"I am, too"

Orochimaru checked the clock,

"It's getting pretty late, we should get to bed. He'll be back by morning."

Kyri nodded,

"Okay."

She rushed off to her room, and Orochimaru cleared his throat.

"You can come out now Kabuto, I know you're there."

He emerged from behind a nearby partition.

"I'm surprised you or Kyri didn't call me out."

"Well, she wasn't in ninja-mode, she was in woman-mode. Was that convincing enough, do you believe me now?"

Kabuto fixed the partition behind him.

"You know, I always believed you, you're not one to lie about that kind of thing, but I guess I just needed to hear her say it. Do you think it's strange that we feel so strongly for each other in just two months time?"

"Love knows not time nor looks, just feelings."

Kabuto smiled and started toward the hallway,

"Hey, thanks Orochimaru, I needed that."

"No problem."

As Kabuto was about to leave, Orochimaru said,

"Kabuto? I'm sorry I got so angry when you first brought her here, she's really impacted our lives."

Kabuto smiled.

"Don't mention it. Goodnight Lord Orochimaru."

"Goodnight, Kabuto."

And since Kyri's room is on the way to his own, he decided to check on her. He knocked gently before entering,

"Kyri? You awake?"

His question was quickly answered by the sight of her sleeping soundly in her bed, the bed where Kabuto met her gaze for the first time, where they talked the first time, where their hands touched, all on that first day... He approached the bed and smiled down at her.

'_She's beautiful, truly an angel. do I deserve a woman this amazing_?'

Kyri tossed violently.

"No, stop it...No more death...Mom...Dad...I'm sorry."

Kabuto leaned over and whispered,

"It's okay, Kyri. I'm here to keep you safe."

As he said this, he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled in her sleep.

"Mmm, Kabuto, thank you."

"No problem."

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. her smile remained and Kabuto decided he would give his gift to her sooner.

'_3 more days is too long_.'

As he left, he heard Kyri, still sleeping,

"I love you, Kabuto."

He smiled and quietly said, just to himself,

"I love you, too, Kyri."

He closed the door, walked a ways to his room, closed the door, and layed on his bed.

'_Tomorrow then, I hope she likes it_.'

He took something out of his pocket and set it on the nightstand. Then he removed his glasses and hairtie, turned the light out, and closed his eyes, anxious for the sun to come up.

Kyri awoke early, but she stayed in bed, recalling what Orochimaru had told her.

"_He used to love you, but now it's hard for him to think that way after forming that sensei-student bond."_

Her eyes began to water,

"I think I've waited long enough..."

She got up and changed clothes, back into the outfit she was wearing when she first arrived. It still fit pretty well since it was a little too big to begin with. She entered the kitchen and nobody was there.

'_Huh? Where are they? No way they're still asleep, they must be doing other things. Good_.'

She sat at the table, looking at her surroundings, then she got up and investigated the rest of the hideout, one last time. When she got to Kabuto's room, her heart started beating rapidly, she grabbed her chest.

'_None of that, not anymore. There's no point now_.'

Afterwards, she went back to the kitchen at glanced at the clock, 9:30.

'_I've made my decision_...'

She quietly went back to her room and began packing what little she had into her small red pack, upon seeing her album in the shadows, tears blurred her vision.

'_My dream was achieved, I was a member of the Sound Village. But It's time to come off my cloud and go, It's what's best for everyone involved..Thank you so much for everything..Orochimaru... and Kabuto..How I wish you felt the same way for me, but one can't have everything_...'

Before she realized it, she had spent about an hour and a half on the ground, thinking. She wiped her face and went into the kitchen, suddenly, she was craving some of the sweet dumplings she made last night. As she pulled out a skewer of the delicious colorful treat from the fridge, She heard a voice behind her.

"That's some breakfast. Sleep late, Kyri?"

She turned and sat at the table.

"No, I did not, Kabuto, I was in my room, collecting my thoughts, and I can eat whatever I want, You're not my father."

Kabuto was surprised by her tone, she had never taken it with him before.

'_Did I do something to make her angry? Better find out_.'

He cleared his throat,

"You okay this morning, Kyri? You don't seem like yourself. Did somebody upset you?"

"No. "

"Why are you wearing your old outfit?"

"Because I can wear whatever I want, any other questions?"

"Not if you're going to answer them like _this._"

"Good."

She took a bite of a green ball on her skewer, and Kabuto studied her face.

"I talked to Orochimaru last night, and he told me something rather interesting.."

Kyri was eating her dumplings and it didn't occur to her what it might be, so she seemed quite casual about asking,

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"It involved you, quite a bit, in fact."

She swallowed loudly, her face slightly changed shades.

"Is that right? How much did he tell you?"

"Oh, I know everything. With the combination of him telling me and what I heard from you last night..."

Kyri stood up,

"Kabuto..I'm sorry. I've tryed to conceal my feelings, but I _can't. _They just keep getting stronger each time I see you. I'm sorry to tell you sensei, that I have loved you since the first night we spoke, I-"

"You don't have to say anymore, You're tearing up. Look, It's not a bad thing, It's just..What I'm trying to say is.."

He cursed himself.

'_Great! A fine time to come up blank, Yakushi_!'

Kyri began walking towards the door, that's when Kabuto noticed the pack on her back.

"Kyri..what's going on?"

"I already know what you're going to say, you don't feel the same way and you want me gone. I packed my stuff earlier this morning. I'm going back to the Leaf Village. I didn't expect to learn your abilities and then leave, but I also didn't expect to fall in love with someone who can't return my feelings. Orochimaru told me everything, about how you couldn't love someone you trained, that the bond was too hard to break, mostly because I was your first student, I curse my bad luck.. So now I'm breaking _ALL _bond for you!"

She swung the door wide open,

"Goodbye, Kabuto, and thanks again."

AS she was about to leave, he rushed over and grabbed her hand,

"Wait, Kyri, Give me a chance to talk to you! I want to tell you I-"

He quickly let go of her wrist, as he saw how she was maneuvering it. He looked at the ground.

"Kyri, you really hate me so much that you're willing to break your wrist to get away from me?"

Tears were falling from her face, and after a brief silence, she said,

"Yes."

After hearing a short gasp from Kabuto, she whispered,

"I'm sorry."

Then she was gone.

After a while of standing in the doorway letting what just happened sink in, he ran back inside and found Orochimaru.

"You! Why did you tell her I went back on my feelings! That's not true and you know it! What right have you to interfere with us? How dare you take my happiness from me!"

Orochimaru stood there quietly, then spoke,

"I'm sorry, Kabuto, but a while back, I told her to wait for you to admit your feelings, but I also gave her 2 choices, wait for you or to go home if the wait was too long for her. You just ran out of time."

Then his voice grew louder,

"**Do you know how selfish you just sounded!** Talking about 'your happiness'!, What about hers? Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course it does, you know it does!"

Orochimaru started walking away from him when Kabuto grabbed his shoulder gently.

"But why lie to her? She sounded so upset..I'll probably never see her again.."

Tears started falling down his face,

"Guess it doesn't matter anymore, she hates me now.."

Orochimaru turned and slapped him hard across the face,

"Are you stupid? She left cause she thought you didn't care!"

"So?"

"**Prove her wrong!**"

Kabuto sighed and wiped tears from his face,

"I think it would be best to wait awhile. At least a month."

"I think that's wise."

Kabuto started toward his room when Orochimaru said,

"Hey, Kabuto? I'm sorry. I thought I-"

He smiled,

"Don't worry about it, you opened my eyes, Thank you."

He went off to his room and read a book until 11p.m, when he passed out.

Kabuto's month was all in his room, crying. Thinking about the joy his heart felt around Kyri and how empty it now felt without her, while Kyri's month was nothing but training. She had made up a convincing story and was welcomed back into the village she loathed.

'_Better than living with __him__._'

She didn't even look at another human being, she just trained and trained.

One night, coming back late from the store, Kyri kept getting the feeling she was being followed, but she just ignored it.

When she got home, she closed and locked the doors, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

'_Are they..in my house..? If they attack me while I'm asleep, I'm dead for sure..I'll just take that chance_..'

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kabuto appeared at her bedside and smiled, he touched her face.

'_I haven't seen you in so long, I really miss you. I am so in love with you Kyri, I hope you accept my gift, it would mean more than the world to me_.'

He sighed and decided he would rent a hotel down the road for the night and find her later tomorrow. When he arrived, he got in bed and fell asleep to distant thunder.

Kyri awoke to the sound of rain, she loved days like this.

'_I'm still alive, Maybe that presence was just my imagination.._'

She ate breakfast and went out for her daily exercise: To kick the tree outside 400 times, 200 per leg.

'_In rain or shine, I __have __to train_!'

For some reason beyond her, For the first time in a long time, Kyri's mind drifted to Kabuto. The first night, and when his face was touching hers..Her cheeks were flushed. She kicked harder, then she remembered last month,

'_You would break your own wrist to get away from me_?'

Tears began forming in her eyes,

'_He sounded so upset..I caused him that pain..He had something he wanted to tell me and I didn't let him...__**NO! **__ I was doing such a good job of not thinking about him_!'

At that moment, with a mix of the rain and her not focusing, she hit the tree wrong and snapped her ankle.

"Dammit!"

The built up tears began falling as she sat on the ground and began healing it, but not from the pain. All she could think about was the day it was taught to her..and the person who taught it to her..She finally could take it no longer, she looked up at the dark grey sky, and said,

"I miss you so much Kabuto.."

Meanwhile, Kabuto was in the hotel lobby, keeping a low profile and thinking of a way to approach her, two villagers sitting near him began talking.

"Did you hear Kyri returned awhile back? She looks well. I wonder where she was and what happened to her while she was gone?"

"Yeah I heard she lives down the road a ways. But I rarely see her, just occasionally in the store."

The other villager's voice became more sincere,

"Because she's always training, I heard it was just because she wants to get stronger, but I believe somebody broke her heart and that's her only way of escape from the real world."

"Poor girl, she's going to train herself to death."

Kabuto's fists clinched,

'_Dammit! I can't seem to do anything for her_!'

After her little scene was done and the rain stopped, she wanted to clear her head and relax.

'_Wait, didn't the motels here have hot springs in the back? That's just what I need_!'

She began walking down the road,

'_Maybe I'll stay a day or two'_

When she arrived at the entrance, she was almost completely dryed off, and the instant she stepped on the property, the feeling from last night returned.

'_Whoa, definitely not my imagination. The person who was in my house last night is in this hotel_.'

She breathed in and entered.

Kabuto sighed, stood up, headed for the exit, and froze midstep when he saw Kyri staring at him, she rubbed her eyes and Kabuto smiled,

"Kyri!"

She took a step back,

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?"

"I'll explain but, could we go to your house to do so? I don't really feel comfortable talking about it here."

Kyri stared at him, not knowing if he was really there or not.

"I guess, since you're already here."

When they got back, the conversation continued.

"I waited as long as I could, but..Look, Orochimaru told you those things so you would have a choice and not be pressured to stay, but there was hardly any truth in what he said."

"But why would he do that? I loved it there, it was my home..And you..You_ were in my house last night, weren't you?"_

She tryed being stern with him, but seeing him again after all this time has made her heart melt and she wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. She hated how someone could do that to her! But she loved this someone, So she allowed it, Just this once.

Kabuto smiled again,

"That's beside the point. Look, Kyri, I love you, I always have, the other reason I left you alive that day? It was because I saw a future for us. Please believe me, I'll protect you for the rest of my life. Just come back with me."

"Look Kabuto, I miss the Sound Village, and, of course, yourself and Orochimaru, but if I disapper again.."

He put a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry about it, You're worth the trouble."

Her blush returned,

"Oh..But, I don't know, I-"

He kissed her on the cheek the way he did the night before she left.

"Please Kyri, you may not need me, but I need you, and I really, truly, love you. It can be as though this past month never happened. Just come back to the village, with the people that care about you."

She began to tear up,

"Look, Kabuto, I had to do everything in my power not to think about suicide because of you! You were the first person I could ever honestly say that I loved, and then to have to believe for a month that you felt _NOTHING_ for me in return, It tore me apart."

"Kyri..I had no idea, I should've told you how I felt earlier.."

She looked at the floor again,

"...I just don't want to be alone anymore..."

Kabuto pulled out the gift he had bought her a month ago,

"You won't be."

He got on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with one center diamond, with 3 opals semicircling it on one side, and 3 amethysts doing the same on the other, they were small, but it was their birthstones and it made the ring look unique.

Kyri put a hand over her mouth,

"I saw this in a movie once.."

Kabuto chuckled and asked,

"Kyri Mizunari, Will you be my wife?"

She had tears rolling down her face,

"After all we've been through; The attack on the first hideaway, and all the times I called you 'Sensei', Not even half a year has passed, and yet you're making a decision like this? And you expect me to?"

"A very wise friend of mine once told me,'Love knows no time, just feelings'"

Kyri looked at the floor,

"Don't you want to, you know, _test the waters_, more before you pick me forever?"

He narrowed his eyes, grabbed her hands, and pulled her down to eye-level.

"I don't need to, my soulmate was on her way to me the day before she turned seventeen."

She thought about it a little longer, then smiled and hugged him tightly. They fell to the ground.

"Oh, Kabuto! Yes, I will marry you!"

He put the ring on her finger, and both of them cautiously leaned in for their first kiss. Kabuto put a hand on Kyri's face,

"I love you, Kyri."

"I love you, too, Kabuto."

He looked up at the sky.

"So I don't want to hear it anymore."

Kyri was confused,

"Hear what?"

"That you don't have a purpose, because you have one of the most important purposes in the world: To love someone else and keep them happy, just as I now have for you."

'I..have a purpose?'

She looked up at her new husband,

"Thanks, I needed that,"

He helped her up, and she held onto one of his hands and squeezed it gently,

"And you."

They smiled at each other a while, then held hands all the way back to the Sound Village.

_END_


End file.
